


Ice Prince

by dongyoungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyoungs/pseuds/dongyoungs
Summary: jeno finds himself with his arms wrapped around donghyuck’s waist and their faces so close together, closer than they’ve ever been before.(donghyuck takes jeno out on their first date. jeno is unreasonably nervous but donghyuck makes it better.)





	Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> hello nohyuck nation i know you've been starving i've come to save you. though sorry it isn't super long lol..enjoy

jeno is nervous. no wait- he’s more than nervous, he’s scared. scared he’s going to embarrass himself in front of donghyuck on their first date. scared he’s going to fall flat on his ass the second they step on the ice. scared he’s going to break his arm as he falls. he’s got way too many fears about this, and yet it’s the only thing that he’s been looking forward to all week. 

jeno had been building the courage to ask donghyuck out for weeks. every time he thought he was ready for rejection, he’d walk up to donghyuck ready to spill his heart out. then they’d make eye contact and he’d suddenly think about losing donghyuck. he’d think about how if donghyuck said no, their friendship could be ruined. they’d never speak again, donghyuck would glare at him in the hall, and jeno would be crying into his pillow every night. 

that’s when he’d chicken out, and donghyuck would look at him, ask what’s wrong while jeno could only stutter. so it was as much of a shock as it was a relief when donghyuck asked him out instead. 

“jeno, do you wanna go on a date with me?” donghyuck asked him as they were waiting for the bell before lunch to ring. 

jeno was playing with his fidget spinner, zoning out completely as donghyuck talked endlessly next to him. Once the words finally registered in his head, jeno’s whole body jerked, making him drop the toy and pitch sideways off of his chair. he’d caught himself thankfully, and when he was sitting normally again he looked at donghyuck with wide eyes. his reaction must’ve scared the other because he started speaking again. 

“oh god, forget i even asked. sorry that was weird uh- what did you bring for lunch?” 

“yes.” 

“what do you mean yes? i asked what you brought for lunch!” donghyuck’s expression was pinched the way it always got when he was stressed, if jeno’s brain had been functioning at full power he would’ve laughed.

“didn’t you ask me if i wanted to go on a date with you?”

“ah i told you to forget it-! wait..that’s what you said yes to?” 

“yeah...” jeno said, looking away from donghyuck as his cheeks heated up. 

“i wanna go on a date with you.” 

it was clear donghyuck wasn’t expecting that answer as he sat there, staring at jeno in stunned silence. jeno watched him shake his head, collecting his composure before he spoke again. 

“well..ok great. we can plan it at lunch then.”

“ok.”

“ok.” 

the bell had finally rung in that moment and they’d walked to the cafeteria together. they did end up planning their date while they ate, ignoring the jeering comments renjun threw at them and the cooing from jaemin. donghyuck had suggested they go ice skating, saying it’s “romantic” and “a must-do in the winter, jeno!”

jeno had agreed mindlessly before remembering he’d never stepped foot on any ice without falling a day in his life. that’s how he ended up here, freaking out about all the things that could go wrong as the clock ticked closer and closer to when donghyuck’s would arrive to pick him up. 

***

it’s currently six twenty-five and donghyuck is supposed to arrive by six-thirty. his hands are sweating, so he rubs them against his pants and digs out his phone. 

to: duckie 🐥 6:25pm  
when you get here come straight to my room

to: duckie 🐥 6:26pm  
don’t want mom to annoy you with her 20 questions lol

to: jenojam 💚 6:26pm  
your mom doesn’t annoy me i like her better than you 😂

to: duckie 🐥6:28pm  
haha well you aren’t taking her on a date are you 😋

to: jenojam 💚 6:29pm  
only because your dad would beat me up 😔

jeno snorts, shoving his phone back in his pocket. not even a minute later does he hear the front door open and then footsteps running up the stairs. his bedroom door bangs open to reveal a grinning and slightly panting donghyuck. 

“i’ve arrived! the incredibly charming lee donghyuck has arrived to sweep the slightly less charming lee jeno off his feet for the night!” he yells, spreading his arms out and twirling around for a bigger effect. 

“well prince charming it took you long enough, i’ve been waiting for hours. when is the sweeping going to start?” jeno teases and donghyuck drops his arms to stomp over to where jeno sits on the edge of his bed. 

“it starts now!” donghyuck grabs his hand after that, dragging jeno away from his bed and sprinting down the stairs. they run all the way till they’re out the front door and at the car. 

“if this...is how you came up to my room...i get it now why you were panting.” jeno doubles over, breath short from the abrupt exercise. “why did we have to run?” he whines at donghyuck where he’s standing over him. donghyuck just laughs, hopping into the car first. 

jeno follows after him into the car. it’s a small car that can only fit three people in the backseat but it’s nice and smells like the lemon air freshener that donghyuck’s mom has hanging on the inside mirror. there’s plenty of room for the two of them but donghyuck chooses to sit in the middle, their arms and thighs pressing together. 

“hello jeno sweetie, it’s good to see you again!” mrs. lee calls out to him from the front.

“hi mrs. lee, it’s good to see you too!” 

“you kids are gonna have so much fun at the skating rink! hyuckie’s father and i went on a date there once and i had such a grea–“ 

“mom please!” donghyuck hisses, cutting his mother off. she just laughs at her son, promising to stop talking and not embarrass him for the rest of the ride. 

“we’re here boys!” as they’re pulling up to the skating rink jeno feels the butterflies and anxiety that he’s momentarily forgotten about coming back to life. donghyuck’s mom parks the car close to the entrance and jeno finds himself wishing she’d parked somewhere farther so he had more time to gather himself on the walk in. he opens the door of the car and gets out, holding out a hand to donghyuck to help him out. even when he’s out of the car and his feet are firmly on the ground donghyuck doesn’t let go of his hand. it’s making jeno’s heart feel a little weak. 

“bye boys! i’ll be back to pick you up later!” donghyuck’s mother is shouting behind them while they walk. jeno hears donghyuck cursing under his breath about embarrassing moms. 

***

after walking inside they get their skates. donghyuck gets his on quickly, putting the plastic caps over the blades so he can walk on them. jeno takes longer to slip his on and tie them up but once he does he puts the plastic caps on too and then they’re heading for the ice. he can feel his pulse increasing once they’re by the rink, families and other couples skating away like it isn’t the hardest thing jeno’s ever seen. he gulps, praying one last time that he doesn’t embarrass himself. 

“jeno, are you ok? you seem nervous.”

“ah..i’m fine it’s just. i’ve never done this before…”

“you’ve never been ice skating?” donghyuck is looking at him, concern clearly written all over his face. it makes jeno’s hands start shaking even more.

jeno just barely manages to eek out a, “no.”

abruptly, the concern is melting off donghyuck’s face, being replaced with -- oh, jeno doesn’t like that smirk. “wow. what a sad life.” he tuts.

“hey!” 

“it’s ok though cause this makes our date even more special! i can teach you how to skate!” donghyuck is suddenly celebrating jeno’s lack of knowledge, which jeno doesn’t get at all.

however the look of pure happiness on his face is doing a lot for jeno’s confidence. so he braves it, moving to get on the ice, donghyuck right behind him. he’s not on the ice for even two minutes before he’s slipping and sliding and donghyuck is hurrying around to catch him. jeno finds himself with his arms wrapped around donghyuck’s waist and their faces so close together, closer than they’ve ever been before. 

time seems like it stops in that moment. jeno holding onto donghyuck’s hips and donghyuck clutching at the shoulders of jeno’s jacket. jeno can feel the others breath against his own mouth and everything just feels –still. paused, the two of them in their own world as they stare with wide eyes at one another. 

“are you alright?” donghyuck is whispering, and jeno knows he can’t be the only one who felt their lips brushing. it’s a nice feeling, one that is making jeno’s cheeks heat up as he breaks eye contact to stare at his feet. 

“i’m fine yeah.” he goes to move after that, pushing the other away from him gently. taking a deep breath, jeno tries again to skate but this time he doesn’t stay upright. he’s falling forward and he ends up taking donghyuck down with him. they land with an “oof!” donghyuck underneath him. 

“oh my god! i’m so sorry!” jeno is saying, panicking that donghyuck hurt himself when they fell but the other just begins laughing. jeno doesn’t understand why or how he could be laughing at a moment like this, when he could be seriously hurt and oh my god maybe he has brain damage–

“you really suck at this, oh my god! who would’ve thought jeno does have a flaw after all!” he’s laughing louder at that and jeno is seriously worried. he puts his worry aside though when he realizes he’s still on top of the other. he scrambles to get off donghyuck but it’s to no use. he can’t stand up and for some reason donghyuck is grabbing him and stopping him from moving.

“shouldn’t i get off you? aren’t i heavy? there’s all these people staring hyuck, we’ve been on the ground for too long.” jeno knows he’s beginning to ramble, as he feels the curious gazes from those around them.

“shut up jeno, you’re as light as a feather. and i’ll only get up off this ground if you promise to hug me when we get up.” donghyuck looks extremely comfortable with his back on the ice like this, and jeno’s afraid that if he doesn’t agree to all of donghyuck’s whims, he really will never move.

“you’re so weird.” he mumbles, but moves to stand up anyway. well donghyuck stands up, jeno has to wait on his knees to be pulled up. 

“ugh i’m so cold now from that ice, you’re so mean jeno! how could you tackle your date onto hard cold ice!” donghyuck suddenly begins shouting, looking like he’s two seconds away from stomping his foot.

“i didn’t tackle you! what?!” jeno’s voice cracks at that, panic seeping into his tone as he looks around to make sure no one is judging him. donghyuck was yelling very loud and jeno doesn’t want anyone to think he meant to hurt him. 

“i’m kidding, jeez lighten up! come on, i’ll hold your hand and make sure neither of us falls this time.” donghyuck smiles at him brightly, like he didn’t just put jeno through emotional turmoil in just five short minutes. jeno stares at donghyuck’s outstretched hand before reluctantly grabbing hold.

as soon as he takes donghyuck’s hand he yanks the other forward, holding him close and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“wh-what are you-“ 

“you asked me to hug you. now hug me back.” donghyuck relaxes then and they stay like that for a bit longer before letting go. 

donghyuck ends up keeping his word. he holds jeno’s hand and takes extra care to make sure they don’t fall. he shows jeno that he can start with holding onto the railings to get the feeling and when he’s less scared he can let go. donghyuck holds him in a back hug when jeno is confident enough to let go from the walls, his breath puffing against the back of jeno’s neck. after an hour of slowly shuffling around the rink, jeno is steady enough to glide on his own. donghyuck breaks away to show off the tricks he knows and this is the happiest jeno has ever felt. as donghyuck laughs at jenos failed attempts at copying his tricks jeno can’t help but think that for all his worrying, donghyuck had been right. ice skating is romantic, especially when you’re doing it with someone you love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any inaccuracies, like this jeno i have never been ice skating a day in my life. also thanks to my best friend who helped edit this for me!


End file.
